Conan VS Kaito Kid VS Candy
by Kudo-Shinichi
Summary: un fic donde se mezclan dos mangas pero aun asi con el mismo estilo de Detective Conan. Tanto a Aoko como a mi espero k os guste mucho y luego no os olvideis de dejar review, gracias


Escrito por: Aoko Kuroba y Conan Edogawa (o lo k es lo mismo Angela y Alex)

Eran la una de la noche, todos los científicos de los laboratorios ONIX ya se habían marchado, todos menos dos, los doctores Kabuto y Aoshima se habían quedado para ultimar los detalles de una maquina que revolucionaria el mundo, una maquina que permitiría al ser humano hacer realidad su sueño de viajar en el tiempo. Pero no solo había emoción en el ambiente, también inquietud.

- ¿En serio no estas preocupado por el aviso?- Dijo Kabuto mientras configuraba unos botones de la maquina

- En absoluto, por muy buen ladrón que sea ese Kaito Kid le seria imposible superar las medidas de seguridad de estos laboratorios- dijo Aoshima

- Pero dijo k robaría la Arcadia mañana durante la presentación, justamente mañana. Si lo consiguiese seria un desastre-

- No hay que preocuparse por ello. Pese a las quejas de los superiores conseguí que aceptaran contratar los servicios de Kogoro Mouri para mañana. Entre el, nuestro equipo de seguridad y los hombres de Nakamori me extrañaría mucho que no saliera de aquí con unas esposas puestas- dijo mientras observaba la arcadia, una joya de gran tamaño que era la pieza clave de la nave

- Hombre visto de esa manera...bueno esto ya esta, podemos irnos-

Pero desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente no se percataron de que el mismísimo Kaito Kid les estaba observando con unos prismáticos. Había conseguido seguir la conversación leyendo los labios de los dos científicos

- Así que Kogoro Mouri eh? Vaya vaya, eso significa que mi amigo Kudo también estará. Je, mañana será un día interesante.

Aoko and Conan Productions presents

DUELO EN LA VIEJA AMERICA

CONAN EDOGAWA VS KAITO KID VS CANDY

Soy el joven detective Shinichi Kudo, un día mientras estaba en el parque de atracciones con mi amiga de la infancia Ran Mouri fui testigo de un misterioso intercambio entre un político y unos hombres de negro. Tan absorto estaba mirándolos k no me di cuenta de que uno de ellos se me acercaba por la espalda y me golpeo. Medio inconsciente el hombre de negro me obligo a tomar un veneno y cuando desperté.......MI CUERPO SE HABIA ENCOGIDO. Si esos hombres de negro descubrían k Shinichi Kudo seguía vivo yo y todos los que me rodean estarían en peligro de muerte. Siguiendo el consejo de Agase oculte mi identidad y cuando Ran me pregunto quien era respondí Conan Edogawa. Quede alojado en casa de Ran y de su padre que era detective y así poder seguir la pista de esos hombres de negro.

Este es uno de mis rivales, Kaito Kid, su nombre real es Kaito Kuroba, hijo del famoso mago Tooichi Kuroba el antiguo Kaito Kid. 8 años después de su desaparición su hijo asumió su papel para descubrir la causa de la muerte de su padre. Ahora pretende conseguir a Pandora, una joya k enfocada a la luna cuando un cometa pase por la tierra dará la juventud eterna a quien la posea, antes k los asesinos de su padre para destruirla y vengarle, pero el robo sigue siendo un delito aunque luego devuelva lo robado y no puedo permitir que escape.

Aunque mi cuerpo haya cambiado mi cerebro sigue siendo el de un gran detective.

Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu (solo hay una verdad).

- ¡Vaya este lugar es enorme!- exclamó Kogoro al ver las instalaciones

- ¿El señor Mouri?- pregunto la secretaria

- Tranquila Ami yo me encargo- dijo el doctor Aoshima- Buenas noches señor Mouri, vaya veo que viene acompañado.

- Lo siento doctor, intente venir solo pero insistieron mucho en venir y no crei k les importase- dijo disculpándose

- En absoluto, sean bienvenidos- dijo el doctor

- Permita que se los presente, esta es mi hija, Ran y el pequeño es Conan Edogawa-

a quien llamas pequeño

- Encantado, bien señor Mouri, si viene conmigo repasaremos la seguridad, Ami por favor enseñe las instalaciones a Ran y Conan.

- Si señor, por aquí por favor-

Ami hacia muy bien el papel de guia turística aunque muy pocas personas habían podido visitar la ONIX, siempre trabajaba bajo el mas alto secreto, aun no habían logrado entender como Kaito Kid se había enterado de que poseían la arcadia. Al final de la visita Ami les guió por un largo pasillo desde donde se podía ver una gran sala y al inspector Nakamori dando ordenes a sus hombres, preparándose para la llegada de Kaito Kid, mientras al otro lado del pasillo podían ver una sala de mandos, donde se encontraban Aoshima y Kogoro repasando los últimos detalles.

- Dígame señorita Ami, para k necesita la maquina del tiempo la arcadia?- pregunto Conan

-¿Vaya te interesa eso? La verdad es que no lo se, el doctor Kabuto te responderá mejor a eso, míralo, ahí le tienes.

El doctor Kabuto salía de su despacho cuando se encontró al grupo de visita.

- Hola Ami. Quienes son estos chicos?- pregunto extrañado

- Los hijos del detective Mouri, les enseñaba las instalaciones-

- No hay tiempo para eso Ami, vamos a empezar con la demostración en pocos momentos, espero k tu padre haga bien su trabajo y pueda detener a Kaito- dijo mirando a Ran.

Mientras tanto en la sala de demostración. Un chico y una chica ya habían tomado asiento, Eran Aoko Nakamori, hija del inspector Nakamori y su amigo de la infancia Kaito Kuroba, pero este no parecía muy contento.

- Deberías estar contento, me ha costado mucho convencer a mi padre para que nos trajera, esto si que será espectacular, un viaje en el tiempo, te lo puedes creer?- dijo Aoko entusiasmada.

- Claro que estoy contento, lo que pasa es que me aburro de tanto esperar- dijo como excusa- además como no estarlo si gracias a tu padre me has ahorrado el problema de cómo entrar

Pero el entusiasmo de Aoko poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que adopto una expresión triste.

-¿Que te ocurre? Si hace un momento estabas que te salías

- Es por ese Kaito Kid, seguro k lo arruina todo y hará qué mi padre fracase de nuevo, el otro día incluso se planteaba dimitir.

Aoko...no creas k robo por gusto, un día, cuando haya cumplido mi objetivo el ladrón desaparecer

Kaito hizo aparecer por arte de magia una flor y se la regalo a su amiga para k esta se alegrara un poco, y lo consiguió, pareció recuperar la sonrisa.

Poco a poco todos los científicos e invitados al evento iban llegando y tomando asiento, por ultimo se sentaron Conan y Ran.

Bien Kid veamos por donde apareces, han cerrado las puertas electrónicamente, y el cristal del pasillo es blindado, no podrás romperlo. Esta vez te coger

- En que piensas Conan?- pregunto Ran al verlo tan serio

- Eh? No, nada es que tengo muchas ganas de ver en funcionamiento esa maquina-

- Para tener 6 años te gustan mucho estas cosas no?-

jejeje, como siga así va a acabar descubriéndome

Las luces empezaron a apagarse poco a poco esta dejar la sala sumida en la oscuridad, de repente un enorme foco ilumino el escenario en el que se encontraba el profesor Kabuto.

- Damas y caballeros, esta noche serán testigos de uno de los mayores avances de nuestra civilización, desde tiempos pasados el hombre siempre a deseado viajar en el tiempo. Ahora gracias al descubrimiento de un nuevo elemento y al esfuerzo de todos nosotros este sueño se hará realidad gracias a esto-

De repente la pared del escenario empezó a abrirse por la mitad, y cuando se abrió completamente apareció la maquina del tiempo. Era una pequeña nave parecida a la que llevaba obi wan kenobi en el ataque de los clones, y en medio se podía ver la enorme joya, la pieza principal de la nave, la arcadia.

Bien esta es la mía, lo siento Aoko pero tendrás que quedarte en compañía de mi muñeco, no es muy hablador pero os lo pasareis bien

Sin k se diera cuenta y usando uno de sus trucos Kaito se separo de Aoko, a su vez Conan, que presentía que Kaito estaba a punto de aparecer también se separo de Ran sin que esta se enterara.

- Gracias a la arcadia- continuaba Kabuto- la maquina puede comprimir el espacio y el tiempo, es decir que podemos aparecer en el lugar y época que queramos.

- En serio? Suena muy interesante- dijo una voz burlona

- Es Kid- Venga a que esperáis, rodead la nave- ordeno a sus hombres.

Mientras tanto en el centro de mando...

- Seguro que aparecerá por el conducto de ventilación?- pregunto Aoshima un poco preocupado.

- Por supuesto, es la única entrada que le hemos dejado libre, solo puede aparecer por allí-

-Mouri me escucha?- decía la voz de kaito- fue un detallazo que me dejaras el conducto de ventilación para entrar, seguro que lo viste en una película, verdad?

-Como te atreves- dijo Kogoro, que había conectado el altavoz- muéstrate de una vez

- Esta bien, si tanto insisten...-

Bien Kogoro, ahora deja el trabajo a los detectives de verdad, con el reloj no creo k le alcance pero con las bambas... pensó mientras giraba la ruedecilla y las cargaba al máximo.

De repente hubo una explosión de luz en el escenario, los guardias que estaban cegados no podían protegerla, Kid cogió su arma y empezó a disparar cartas hasta k los guardias quedaron desarmados. Cuando se disipo la luz Kaito Kid se encontraba encima de la nave con la arcadia en la mano. El inspector Nakamori desenfundo su arma

- Suelta esa piedra Kaito o sino...-

- O sino que, va a dispararme?-

- Dale duro papá- dijo Aoko desde su asiento, por suerte no se había dado cuenta de que su acompañante era un muñeco pero para no arriesgase Kid acción un botón y el muñeco libero un gas que durmió a su amiga

Callada a veces estas mucho mejor

- KAITO KID- dijo Conan ampliado su voz con el trasformador

Kaito dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz pero antes de poder reaccionar solo vio como un objeto se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia su cara y a los pocos segundos le golpeo tirándolo al suelo, la arcadia cayo justo en su ranura pero no llego a encajar bien del todo, eso provoco un fallo en los circuitos de la nave y esta se activo pero sin que la gente se percatase de ello.

Conan subía rápidamente hacia el escenario, Ran al verle también hizo lo mismo. Por su parte Kogoro salio de la sala de mandos y los hombres de Nakamori habían rodeado a Kaito Kid que estaba aturdido en el suelo.

- Aquí acaban tus andanzas Kid, WAJAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo Nakamori.

- ¡Conan! – dijo Ran

- A ver quien te salva ahora de esta pequeño detective- dijo Kid en tono burlón

- No te das cuenta de que lo que has hecho es muy peligroso? Podría haberte echo daño

- Tranquila Ran solo robo, no daño.

-Llevaos a este de aquí- ordeno Nakamori

Pero Kid con una agilidad felina dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a quedar de pie encima de la nave. Entonces se percato de que estaba encendida pero no de k el impacto de su cuerpo con la nave hubiera echo que los mandos se fijaran en 1916 y la destinación Chicago.

Cuando la nave se cargo de energía, produjo una enorme onda expansiva que lanzo a Nakamori y sus hombres fuera del escenario, los únicos que aguantaron fueron Conan y Ran. Entonces Conan se soltó de Ran y se lanzo contra Kid pero justo en el momento en el que lo agarro por la chaqueta la arcadia brillo más intensamente que nunca provocando una enorme explosión, Ran también entro en ese haz de luz para ir en busca de Conan sin saber ni siquiera lo que era. En una última explosión, la más grande, la nave desapareció junto a Conan, Kaito y Ran.

La sorpresa era general sobretodo para Nakamori y Kogoro

- Raaaaaaaan, donde estas Raaaaaaaaaaaan- grito Kogoro

- Señores por favor vengan al centro de mando- dijo la voz de Aoshima

Al llegar Kogoro agarro a Aoshima por la bata

-¿Donde estan mi hija y Conan?- pregunto furioso.

- Suélteme Mouri, si no me equivoco al caer la arcadia de nuevo en la nave en mala posición activo los motores de compresión temporal sin querer, libero mas energía de lo normal y si lo que dice el panel es cierto tanto su hija como Conan y su ladrón- dijo mirando a Nakamori- Estan en Chicago, en 1916.

-¿Como dice?- dijo Kogoro sorprendido

- Felicidades Mouri, su hija y Conan son los primeros viajeros del tiempo.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Una chica vestida de enfermera salí de un hospital de chicago.

-Adiós, Candy! -gritó una chica, saludándola desde dentro del hospital.

-Hasta mañana!

Cady, era una chica pecosa de dieciocho años, con el pelo rubio, rizado y siempre recogido en dos colas altas. Tenía los ojos azules y la nariz respingona. Siempre iba a su casa muy rápido pues al final de una dura jornada de trabajo como enfermera solo quería llegar, darse una ducha y dormir plácidamente. Pero aquel día era distinto. Candy estaba triste por algo. Comenzó a recordar su vida entera, intentando no pensar en la muerte que había presenciado hacía cuatro años. Recordaba que había sido dejada en Casa Pony, un orfanato, junto a Annie, su mejor amiga. Cuando tenían seis años, Annie fue adoptada y se separaron. Empezaron a escribirse, pero al cabo de unos meses, Annie le envió una carta a Candy diciéndole que no quería que sus nuevos amigos supieran que había estado en un orfelinato y que no volvería a escribirle. Ese fue un duro golpe para Candy, que lloró amargamente en lo alto de la colina. Entonces fue cuando conoció a su Príncipe de la Colina, un chico rubio y de ojos verdes, vestido con un kilt. Cuando tenía doce años fue mandada a Casa Legan pera que hiciera de chica de compañía de los hijos de los Legan, Iriza y Neal, unos chicos de la misma edad de Candy, muy muy malos. La familia Legan pertenecía a los amos de la región, de linaje escocés: los Andrew. Allí donde la han llevado conoce a tres chicos, Anthony, idéntico al Príncipe de la Colina, Archibald y Alistear, dos hermanos. En una fiesta, reencontró a Annie, pero recordó su última carta y guardó silencio. Por culpa de una de las muchas peleas de Neal y Candy, esta se escapó y llega a un lugar donde conoció a Albert, un chico rubio de pelo largo y barba. Pasó un día con él y luego regresó a casa Legan. Después de ser acusada de robo la enviaron a Mexico, pero de camino alguien la cogió. Volvió a casa de los Legan convertida en una Andrew: tio William la había adoptado. Fue presentada oficialmente a los Legan y luego, durante una cacería, la presentaron ante todos los Andrew. Pero entonces, Anthony tuvo un accidente a caballo y murió. Candy, después de su muerte, fue enviada a un colégio junto a Iriza y Neal. Allí se reencontró con Annie y conoció a Patricia, Patty, y a Terry. Allí, Iriza y Neal descubrieron que Annie venía del orfelinato y lo escamparon por todo el colegio. Annie lo pasó fatal, pero descubrió en Candy a una verdadera amiga y ya no le importó nada más. Terry al principio se portaba mal con Candy pero luego empezó a quererla y nació entre ellos una bonita historia de amor. Pero Terry abandonó el colegio pues a él le gustaba el teatro. Candy lo abandonó también, yendo tras Terry, y en Nueva York se quedó trabajando de enfermera. Alistear murió también, en un accidente de avión, cosa que causó regañinas a Candy pues tia Elroy, la persona más importante de la familia Andrew después de tio William, y una persona que odiaba a Candy pues realmente creia que era una ladrona, pensaba que había sido culpa de la chica al calentarle el coco a Alistear diciéndole que debía cumplir sus sueños. Un día vio que la compañía de teatro en la que trabaja Terry iría a Nueva York y decidió ir a verlo. Pero al final, después de la obra, Terry le dijo que Susana, una chica que lo quería y trabajaba también en la compañía, le salvó la vida y perdió una pierna por culpa suya, y por eso se tenía que casar con ella. Al cabo de unos meses, en el hospital llegaron heridos y uno de ellos le dijeron que era muy peligroso. Al ir a ver a ese herido, para su sorpresa descubrió que se trataba de Albert, que había perdido la memória. Le cortó el pelo y le afeitó la barba, y le ayudó a recuperar la memória. Y en la primavera de aquel mismo año, descubrió que Albert era Tio William y su príncipe de la colina. Dos meses después de saberlo la destinaron a un hospital de Chicago, cerca de casa Legan, así que volvía a tener a tia Elroy y a Iriza y Neal cerca de ella.

En otoño, Anthony, fue culpa mía, no deberíamos habernos separado del grupo pensó la chica, apesadumbrada. Estaba en el parque, donde había muchos árboles. Aquello le recordaba más a la cacería y quiso salir de allí enseguida. Pero entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención: una especie de avión.

-Qué es eso? -se dijo. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Al acercarse vio la forma que tenía el artilugio, y se acordó de Alistear. Dirigió la vista hacia el cielo y exclamó, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

-Qué pasa!? Es que habéis venido a atormentarme después de cuatro años!? Ya se que fue culpa mía, no importa que me lo recordéis! -pero entonces vio algo que brillaba encima de un árbol. Se acercó. No podía ser la luna, estaba justo en el otro lado, así que debía haber algo que la luna hiciera brillar. Entonces recordó cómo en casa Pony no hacía más que subirse a los árboles.

Por probar no pasa nada. Hace tiempo que no lo hago Así que se subió al árbol y cogió aquello que brillaba. Un diamante en bruto? Bien, me lo llevaré a casa, no creo que nadie haya perdido un diamante en bruto por aqu

Se bajó del árbol y salió corriendo del parque. Iba lanzando el diamante al aire y cogiéndolo con la misma mano. En una calle de regreso a su casa, se cruzó con una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, vestida con un jersey de manga larga de color amarillo y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Aquella chica llevaba de la mano a un niño de pelo negro, con gafas y vestido con una chaqueta azul, unos pantalones cortos y una pajarita roja. El niño se fijó que la chica rubia jugueteaba con algo entre sus manos, pero no le dio importancia. Al tiempo que Candy los vio pensó que aun no era carnaval para vestirse de esa forma.

-¡Un momento, Ran! -exclamó el niño al darse cuenta de que esa era la Arcadia.

-¿Qué pasa, Conan? -preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Eh! Chica! Espera un momento! -exclamó mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Yo? -preguntó Candy-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Esa piedra que tienes en la mano.

-¿Esto? -dijo Candy enseñando la Arcadia.

En aquel momento apareció Kaito kid volando con su hand-glider. Aterrizó, apretó un botón y el hand-glider desapareció.

-¡No se la des! -exclamó el Ladrón-. ¡Esa joya me pertenece!

-¡Ni lo sueñes Kid!

Al ver que Kaito había desaparecido de su lado y lo único que había era un muñeco empezó a preocuparse. Salió corriendo de la sala y fue a buscar una cabina telefónica. Allí llamó a casa de Kaito, pero su madre le dijo que aun no había vuelto. Así que decidió recurrir a la magia de Akako.

-Quedamos delante de la escuela -le dijo Akako a través del auricular, después de que Aoko le contara el problema.

Aoko colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Akako ya estaba allí esperándola.

-Tienes algún objeto de Kaito? -le preguntó la bruja al verla.

-Bueno, tengo la flor que me ha dado en la presentación.

-Servirá.

Aoko le dió la flor y Akako escribió unas palabras en un papel. Enrolló el papel en la flor y le dijo a Aoko:

-Cuando cuente tres tienes que decir estas palabras: muéstrame donde está el dueño de esta flor.

-Vale.

Y cuando Akako contó tres dijeron esas palabras las dos juntas. Pero Aoko, en vez de decir "muéstrame" dijo "Llévame". Las cosas que tenían alrededor empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas hasta que solo se veía un torbellino que las lanzó para abajo y las dos cayeron sobre Kaito Kid cuando él estaba a punto de coger la Arcadia.

-Ah!

-Aih!

-Uahg!

- No es posible, una persona no puede aparecer de la nada- dijo Candy

- Como se nota que no conoces a Akako...AKAKO! Pero que haces aquí- exclamo Kaito

-Akako me has traído a Kaito Kid no a Kaito Kuroba- dijo una voz de chica

- Un momento esa voz...waaaaaaaa, Aoko que haces aquí- claro es normal que estén aquí si usaron un hechizo, yo soy Kaito Kuroba, espero que no tenga la misma capacidad de deducción que el pequeñajo

- Tu...maldito ladrón por tu culpa mi padre esta todo el día cabreado, si no te detiene el al final lo voy a acabar haciendo yo-

- Por favor borra esa cara de enfado, no hace para una preciosidad como tu- le dijo mientras le besó la mano. He llamado preciosidad a Aoko?, los viajes en el tiempo me afectan demasiado

- Chicos- dijo Ran- lamento interrumpir esta escena pero donde esta la chica?

-¡No puede ser, se ha ido!- exclamó Conan

Entonces el pequeño detective salio corriendo en la dirección de las pisadas que había visto.

-Conan, vuelve- le ordenó Ran

En este parque a estas horas de la noche no hay demasiada gente, no será muy difícil encontrarla, hacia el este

- Vaya Ran, como corre tu amiguito, veamos si mi hand-glider es igual de rápido. Siento no poder continuar nuestra conversación Aoko pero tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, si me disculpan...- Kaito acciono un botón y desplegó el hand-glider. A continuación se echo a volar.

- Ran, cuida de esas dos- dijo desde el cielo

Mientras tanto Conan seguía corriendo por el parque buscando a Candy pero después de seguir las huellas durante un rato al final perdió el rastro, Candy ya había salido de ahí.

Maldición (por no poner una palabra mas fuerte) la he perdido. Veamos, ha tomado el camino del parque como atajo, significa que tiene que vivir en uno de estos pisos. ¿Pero en cual? Un momento, iba vestida de enfermera. Es decir que no tiene un sueldo muy alto y menos aun en la época en que estamos, todos esos pisos parecen de lujo pero aquel...ya te tengo Candy

Conan abandonó sus pensamientos y echo a correr pero justo cuando creía que iba a llegar se encontró con un guardia, era alto, bastante corpulento y con muy mal genio.

-¿No es un poco tarde para que los niños anden por el parque?- dijo el guardia

- Suélteme, tengo que llegar donde antes a ese piso- dijo Conan nervioso después de ver a Kaito en el cielo.

-¿Vives ahí muchacho?-

-Exacto- mintió Conan

-No te creo, no pareces de por aquí-

Ya me he cansado - mire un momento mi reloj-

El ingenuo del guardia se acerco y Conan le disparo un dardo anestésico

Mierda (licencia poética) Kaito esta a punto de llegar

Mientras tanto Kaito Kid desde el cielo ya había visto a Conan, sabia que si el estaba allí Candy no andaría muy lejos. Al igual que el había deducido que el piso de Candy debía ser el único de todos aquellos que no era de lujo. Mientras planeaba con el hand cogió los prismáticos.

Vaya vaya, bonito pedrusco. Espero que no te encariñes demasiado con el, dentro de poco será miiiiiiiiiiooooooo .

En el parque las chicas habían decidido seguir el mismo camino de Conan y mientras avanzaban por el se dedicaron a presentarse y Ran les contó como habían ido a parar a 1916.

- Lo que no logro entender es como te has podido equivocar de Kaito, si tus hechizos nunca fallan- dijo Aoko

No ha fallado, los dos son la misma persona. Cuando lo descubra creo que Kaito va a tener muchos problemas

-Debe ser que alguien de las dos ha alargado demasiado la "O" de Kaito -propuso Ran.

-Sí, creo que he sido yo -dijo Akako, mintiendo para no poner en peligro a Kaito.

-Entonces, caso resuelto -dijo Ran, sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Candy había entrado en su piso. No era muy bueno, pero era lo mejor que se podía permitir. A pesar de que era igual que los otros, los demás tenían plantas en el balcón, cortinas de seda, y demás cosas que diferenciaban su piso de los otros. Pero a pesar de todo ella era feliz en su pisito. Y había una flor que, aunque la única, lucia muy bella en el centro de su balcón: la "Dulce Candy", la rosa que Anthony le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

Sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. Luego subió las escaleras hasta la tercera planta y sacó otra llave para abrir la puerta de su piso. Entonces se fijó que salía luz por debajo de la puerta.

¿Un ladrón? pensó la chica atemorizada. Temblando, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró lentamente. También lentamente abrió la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!! -exclamaron unas voces dentro del piso.

-¿Que...? -murmuró Candy. Entonces vio quien estaba allí: Annie y Archie, Albert, Patty e incluso Dorothy, su doncella de cuando estuvo en casa Legan ya como una Andrew.

-Que... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó la chica, extrañada-. ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

-Sigues tan descuidada como siempre, Candy -dijo Annie, sonriendo-. Te has dejado la puerta abierta.

-Uff -suspiró Candy, aliviada-. Por un momento pensé que había entrado un ladrón.

-Un ladrón, ¿eh? -dijo Albert, riendo-. No has cambiado nada.

-Hablando de ladrones, ¿qué llevas en la mano? -advirtió Patty.

-Ah, ¡esto! Sentémonos y os lo cuento.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Dorothy había preparado algo para cenar y tenían la mesa puesta. Solo tenían que sentarse y comer. Candy les contó todo lo que le había pasado desde que encontró la extraña nave en cinco minutos. Luego, sin querer, Archie sacó el tema de la muerte de Anthony.

-¿Como te encuentras, Candy? -le preguntó en tono grave.

-¡Oh, Archibald! -exclamó Annie. Candy bajó los ojos y luego lo miró sonriendo con su habitual sonrisa de chica fuerte.

-Ya veo... -murmuró el chico.

Dorothy abrió la boca para hablar pero en aquel momento se oyó un ruido desde el balcón y para sorpresa de todos, un chico vestido de blanco con un sombrero de copa, capa y un monóculo se había plantado delante de la ventana empuñando una pistola que disparaba cartas.

- Eres tu otra vez, cuando me dejaras en paz?- protestó Candy

-Cuando me devuelvas esa piedra- respondió Kid

- Lo siento amigo pero la fiesta de disfraces es en el piso de abajo- dijo Archibald

- Lo se pero no me han invitado, son un poco antipáticos. Vamos señorita la piedra, no dispongo de todo el día-

- Es de noche- dijo Candy

- El único que puede ir de listo aquí soy yo que para eso tengo la pistola y ahora la piedra o te prometo que me cargo esa foto de un tiro-

Kaito Kid apuntaba a la foto de un chico rubio de pelo corto y ojos azules, la foto de Anthony.

- Vamos, se que para ti significa más esa foto que la joya que tienes entre las manos- dijo Kid

- Esta bien, tómala no la necesito-

- Sabía desde el principio que eras una chica razonable-

Pero justo en el momento en el que se la iba a dar se abrió la puerta con un fuerte estruendo y después un jarrón rompió contra la pared, al lado de la ventana donde estaba sujeto Kid

Esa forma de hacer volar las cosas...je, lo sabia

No se equivocaba, Conan Edogawa estaba delante de la puerta con la bamba echando chispas, jadeando y con otro jarrón bajo los pies.

- Con el próximo jarronzazo no fallare te lo prometo-

- ¿Como has entrado?- pregunto Dorothy

-Alguien se dejo la puerta abierta- respondió Conan

Entonces todo el mundo miro a Candy

-Vale, culpa mía- dijo ella avergonzada

- ¿Sabes que llegas a ser un detective bastante cargante?- dijo Kaito pasando de los demás

Pero Conan volvió a cargar la bamba y chuto el otro jarrón esta vez aun mas cerca de la cara de Kid

Vaya, aunque Kudo sea pequeño sigue teniendo la misma mala leche

- ¿Pero se puede saber que os pasa con esta piedra? Porque es tan importante?-

- Si te lo contase no me creerias- dijo Conan

- Pruébame- dijo Candy

- Bien, Kaito Kid y yo venimos del 2004, llegamos por accidente a esta época por un fallo en una maquina del tiempo y esa piedra que tienes en las manos es la pieza principal, la necesitamos para volver a nuestra epoca-

- Cierto, no me lo creo-

Lo sabia pensaron Kid y Conan.

Mientras tanto Patty, que en el fondo era una chica bastante hábil había conseguido entrar en su habitación y coger una joya parecida a arcadia, era un recuerdo de su madre. La piedra en si no tenia mucho valor y su madre le había dejado otros recuerdos mas importantes así que pretendía dar el cambiazo por la arcadia y así engañar al ladrón y al detective. Cuando volvio Candy, Conan y Kid estaban enzarzados en una discusión y para su suerte Candy había dejado la arcadia cerca de la mesa, Patty la cogió rápidamente y luego con la joya falsa en la mano le guiñó un ojo a Candy.

- Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? Pues toma, quédatelo y no vuelvas- dijo lanzándole la joya a Kid

- Gracias señorita, ves como no era tan difícil? Bien ahora tengo que irme- dijo mientras desplegaba el hand- Una vez mas vuelvo a ganar señor detective.

Después de decir eso Kaito Kid separo las manos de la ventana y empezó a caer hasta que cogió impulso para elevarse, peor Conan que no quería dejarlo escapar cogió carrerilla y para sorpresa de los demás salto por la ventana hasta caer justo encima de Kaito.

- Vaya, hola Kudo. ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?- dijo en tono burlón

- Dame la piedra- dijo mientras se revolvía encima del hand

- ¡Deja de hacer eso o harás que nos matemos! No se porque peleamos si al fin y al cabo los dos perseguimos lo mismo, regresar a nuestra época.

- Cierto pero no con la piedra en manos de un ladron-

Kid iba perdiendo la estabilidad del hand, Conan no hacia más que intentar llegar a los bolsillos de Kid y este intentaba impedirlo. Pero durante el forcejeo Conan diviso algo.

- Edificio- dijo Conan

-No me cambies de tema, ya se lo que es un edificio-

- ¡No idiota! Edificio en frente, gira o nos meteremos el piño padre.

Después de unas cuantas piruetas en las que Conan casi se cae Kid logro esquivar los edificios y ganar altura, cuando llego hasta la azotea de uno de ellos dijo

- Bueno Kudo yo me bajo aquí- entonces se deshizo del hand y cayo encima de la azotea mientras que Conan seguía montado encima de el y ahora sin piloto.

Vamos bien, si no tengo ni idea de pilotar este cacharro, en fin lo primero será atárselo, bien. Ya esta y ahora que hago? Un momento quizá si le doy a esta palanca...waaaaaaaaaa

El hand-glider empezó a descender en picado

Vale, no era esa palanca, vamos a ver si esta...al fin, esta es la buena

Al poco tiempo Conan ya sabia como pilotar el hand, pero ahora tenia otro problema, había perdido el rastro de Ran y las demás.

un momento si no recuerdo mal le metí un transmisor en el reloj así que...

Conan acciono un pequeño botón que tenia incorporado en las gafas, de ellas salio una antena y se activo el radar. Efectivamente la posición de Ran era visible, apenas estaban lejos del piso de Candy. El detective decidió que iría a su encuentro con el hand y que después lo dejaría abandonado, era una carga demasiado pesada.

Kaito por su parte se había sentado un rato en la azotea del edificio en el que había aterrizado, después de un rato saco la joya y la expuso a la luz de la Luna,

Vaya esta no es Pandora, un momento si es que ni siquiera es arcadia, maldita rubia me la ha jugado. Bien Candy esto ya es algo personal. De todas formas la micro cámara que he dejado en tu casa me dirá lo que tramas .

Mientras tanto, las chicas habían llegado al piso de Candy y entraron justo en el momento en el que Conan saltaba sobre Kid. No pudieron detenerles.

-¡Otra vez se han vuelto a escapar! -exclamó Ran, dando un puñetazo contra la pared.

-¿Vosotras quienes sois? -preguntó Annie.

-Esto cada vez se parece más a un circo -dijo Albert, fijándose en los pantalones exajeradamente cortos de Ran, la mirada diabólica de Akako, y el vestido de niña pequeña de Aoko.

-¿Son amigos vuestros, esos dos? -preguntó Patty.

-No, solo el pequeñajo -respondió Ran.

-El otro es un ladrón que solo hace quedar mal a mi padre -siguió Aoko.

-Supongo que vosotras también venís del 2004, ¿no? -preguntó Archie con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo lo sabeis? -dijo Aoko, a su vez.

-Percibo poder aquí dentro -Akako se había apartado de sus amigas y levantó las manos, que le empezaron a brillar-. Sí, aquí dentro hay mucho poder.

-¡Aih! -exclamó Annie, cayendo de espaldas.

-¡Una bruja! -gritó Patty, arrodillándose junto a Annie.

Candy, Archie y Albert se habían puesto frente a las dos chicas que estaban en el suelo, y miraban a las tres extrañas con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Akako! ¡Para! -exclamó Aoko-. ¿No ves que es peligroso que te vean?

-¡Pero aquí hay mucho poder! ¡Sale de ahí! -dijo, señalando hacia la foto de Anthony. Candy, en acto reflejo, cogió la foto.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarla.

-No, no es la foto -dijo Akako que seguía señalando hacia el lugar-. Es la Arcadia.

-Otra vez el mismo rollo -dijo Albert.

-No pienso dársela a nadie, me la he encontrado yo -dijo Candy.

-Pero seguro que ha sido junto a una nave -dijo Aoko.

-Estaba muy lejos de aquel avión -replicó Candy-. Estaba sobre un árbol, y la nave estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Candy! -exclamó Annie-. ¿No me digas que has vuelto a tu vieja costumbre de subirte a los árboles?

La sonrisa de Candy la delató.

-Bueno, mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Ran-. Se está haciendo tarde, tenemos que encontrara algún sitio donde pasar la noche.

-¡Pero, Ran! ¡No podemos volver a casa sin la Arcadia! -exclamó Aoko-. ¡Papá se preocupará por mí, y tu padre también!

-Ya lo sé, pero también tenemos que encontrar a Conan y a Kid.

-Por mi parte, Kid se puede quedar donde está, así no volverá a causar problemas a mi padre.

-¡No puede, Aoko! -exclamó Akako-. La teoría espacio-temporal, es muy complicada. Hay gente que por culpa de esto no nacería nunca, ¿comprendes? Imagina que fuera familia tuya, ¿qué harías?

-Eh... Pues, tienes razón. ¡Pero, si es familia mía, no quiero un familiar ladrón!

-¡Aoko!

-Vamos, Akako -intervino Ran-, es imposible explicarle estas cosas ahora. Vayámonos, tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche.

-Eh... Chicas -llamó Candy-. Si queréis podéis pasar la noche aquí. No es muy espacioso, pero tengo una habitación de sobra.

-¡Pero, Candy! -exclamó Annie-. ¡Apenas las conoces!

-Miss Ponny y Sor María siempre nos enseñaron a ayudar a aquellas personas que lo necesitaran, ¿recuerdas, Annie? Ellas lo necesitan.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Ran, sonriendo-. Realmente, necesitamos un sitio donde pasar la noche, después de tantas aventuras.

Candy les ofreció de cenar y después de que sus cinco amigos se fueran les enseñó dos habitaciones donde podían dormir. En una de ellas había dos literas y en la otra dos camas pequeñas.

-Podéis dormir aquí -dijo Candy llevándolas a la habitación de las literas-. En el armario hay varios camisones y ropa que creo que os estará bien. Mañana no tengo trabajo así que iré a casa Pony. Si queréis podéis venir, pero os advierto que me levanto muy temprano.

-¿Qué es casa Pony? -preguntó Ran.

-Es el orfanato donde me crié. Venga, si queréis venir tenéis que dormir bien, yo me levanto a las seis. Buenas noches -añadió y salió de la habitación. Tiempo atrás habría sido más amable con ellas y con cualquier otra persona, pues ella era una persona muy abierta, pero había pasado por demasiadas cosas y además estaba muy cansada.

-Qué antipática -murmuró Akako cuando la chica salió de la habitación.

-Pues yo creo que es muy buena -defendió Ran-. Es normal que hable así. ¿No te has fijado que ojeras tenía la pobre? Y encima mañana se va a levantar a las seis. Si no trabaja debería aprovechar para dormir.

-Vamos, chicas, tengo sueño -dijo Aoko quien ya se había puesto un camisón-. Ya hablareis mañana.

-De acuerdo.

Varios minutos después apagaron la luz y se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Eran las seis menos diez y de la cocina venía un delicioso olor a desayuno. Aoko y Ran se levantaron rápidamente para ayudar. Fueron a la cocina y vieron a Candy fresca como una rosa haciendo huevos fritos, bacon y zumo de naranja.

-Menudo banquete -dijo Ran, sonriendo-. Buenos días, Candy.

La chica las miró sonriendo y les dió los buenos días.

-¿Aun duerme vuestra amiga bruja? -preguntó.

-Eso suena fatal -dijo Akako detrás de Ran y Aoko, con cara de sueño-. ¿Por qué no me llamas simplemente Akako?

-Es que teneis unos nombres tan raros que no los recuerdo -dijo Candy sonriendo cohibida.

-Candy no es un nombre muy común, que digamos -replicó Akako.

-Eh, chicas, no empecéis -Ran se interpuso entre las dos y le habló a Akako-. Akako, ten en cuenta que venimos del 2004 y que estamos en Chicago.

-Vale, vale.

-El desayuno está listo -dijo Candy poniendo los platos preparados encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Muchas gracias, Candy -agradeció Aoko-. ¡Qué buena pinta!

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comieron con apetito. Luego se vistieron. Candy les ayudó a ponerse ropa de aquel tiempo. Era bastante incomoda, pero se acostumbraron pronto.

Bajaron a la calle. Un coche las esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Un coche de Tío William? -murmuró Candy extrañada mientras se subían al coche y este se ponía en marcha-. Le dije que iría a pie.

-¿Quién es Tío William? -preguntó Aoko.

-Es Albert, el chico rubio que visteis anoche.

-¿Y lo llamas tío William? -se extrañó Ran-. ¿Pero no se llama Albert?

-Tío William es el jefe de la familia Andrew, el propietario de todas las casas de esta región. Todas las familias que viven aquí pertenecen a los Andrew. Albert adoptó el nombre de Tío William porque es el nombre del primer Andrew, creo. Pero no estoy segura de eso. Albert me adoptó.

-Parece un buen chico -advirtió Aoko.

-Lo es. Es una gran persona. Mirad, ya llegamos a la colina de Pony. Allí cuando tenía seis años vi a Albert por primera vez -la chica sonrió al recordar a su Príncipe de la Colina.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa Pony. Varios niños salieron al encuentro del coche y detrás de ellos salieron una anciana con gafas con los cabellos blancos recogidos un moño, y una monja de mediana edad.

-¡Miss Pony! ¡Sor María! -exclamó Candy saliendo del coche y saltando sobre ellas.

-¡Candy! ¡Sigues tan atolondrada como siempre! -exclamó la anciana.

-¿Quienes son esas que te acompañan? -preguntó la monja.

Las tres chicas habían salido del coche y Candy las presentó. Ya se había aprendido los nombres. Pero no les explicó que venían del futuro, pensó que era mejor no abrir el tema.

-Candy -dijo miss Pony-. Aquí dentro de esperan tus amigos.

-Sí -asintió sor María-, y ha venido Terrence hace un momento.

-¡Qué! ¡Terry!

-Sí, pero ya se ha ido.

Candy agachó la cabeza entristecida. ¿Qué querría ahora Terry? ¿Acaso era una sombra que venía a atormentarla después de haber roto?

-Ha dejado dos cartas -sor María la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Voy para adentro -dijo Candy, sonriendo.

Las cuatro chicas entraron en la casa. Ahí dentro, sentados alrededor de una mesa, estaban los cinco chicos que habían cenado con Candy el día anterior.

-Buenos días, Candy -saludó Annie.

-Buenos días -saludó Candy, sentándose en la mesa seguida de sus tres nuevas amigas.

-¿Vosotras tres aquí? -preguntó Patty al ver a Aoko, Ran y Akako.

-Sí, hemos venido con Candy -explicó Ran.

-Hace un momento ha venido Terry -dijo Albert, intentando cambiar de tema..

-Estábamos preocupados por si venías antes de que se fuera -añadió Patty.

-Sí, y ha dejado dos cartas -siguió Dorothy.

-Últimamente estás solicitada -dijo Archie-. A parte de las dos cartas que ha dejado Terry, tía Elroy me dejó una carta para tí.

-¿Tía Elroy?

-Sí, vamos ábrelas.

Candy obedeció y cogió una carta. era de Susana, la chica que le había quitado a Terry. Abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

"Hola Candy:

Sé que no querrás leer esta carta, pero por favor, hazlo. Me estoy muriendo. No, no lo digo por que me compadezcas, es la verdad. La semana pasada me caí del caballo (llevo mala suerte con las caídas), y me rompí una costilla. Al princípio pensaba que no era nada y le mentí a Terry. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es demasiado tarde para llamar al doctor, pues vivimos alejados del pueblo y el médico tardaría un par de días en llegar. Sé que he sido una egoísta, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Terry te quiere realmente a ti, que estuvo conmigo solo por compasión. Me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad. Él no sabe que te estoy escribiendo una carta, no te creas que lo hago por que me lo pidió. Por favor, dale una oportunidad, hazlo por mí.

Con cariño,

Susana."

Luego cogió la segunda carta de Terry y la leyó en voz alta.

"Mi pecosa Candy,

Susana ha muerto. Creo que me estoy portando mal con ella, pero siento que su muerte es un alivio para mí, pues así puedo pedirte una segunda oportunidad. Comprendo que no me querrás ver, pero solo te pido que quedemos para vernos y yo pueda hablar contigo. Sé que no será lo mismo que cuando lo dejamos, sé que tú has empezado una nueva vida sin mí y que no te será fácil pues no me he portado bien conmigo. Sólo te pido que me comprendas y que me des otra oportunidad.

Quien no te ha olvidado,

Terrence."

Cuando Candy terminó de leer la segunda carta las lágrimas le salían de sus ojos como cascadas.

-Susana ha muerto, Terry quiere que volvamos a empezar nuestra relación, y yo le hecho de menos, pero no puedo darle otra oportunidad.

-Candy -murmuró Annie. La chica iba a hablar, pero Archie la interrumpió.

-Te queda una carta por leer, es de tía Elroy.

Candy asintió y cogió la última carta.

"A Candy White Andrew.

Srita. Candy, tengo una noticia que creo importante que debe saber. Hace unos días hablé con una pareja que dicen ser a su verdadera familia. Al princípio no los creí, pero luego aportaron pruebas, como una foto de la mujer cuando tenía su edad (la de Candy) y vi que eran idénticas. Mañana por la noche se hará una fiesta donde espero que usted asista para conocer a los que dicen ser sus padres.

Firmado:

Elroy."

-¿Que tía Elroy conoce a tus padres? -preguntó Annie, extrañada.

Candy dejó el sobre encima de la mesa, pero algo sobresalió de él, una fotografía una pareja. La mujer tenía el pelo rubio como Candy, los ojos azules como Candy, la nariz respingona como Candy...

-¡Qué suerte, Candy! -exclamó Albert-. ¡Al fin vas a encontrar a tu família!

-Esta mujer me recuerda a alguien -murmuró la chica.

-¿A quien? -preguntó Patty.

-Oye, pues ahora que lo dices... -dijo Archie-. ¡Sí, se parece a la madre de Anthony!

-Bueno, yo no he visto nunca a la mamá de Anthony -Candy seguía absorta en la fotografía-, pero sí que he visto a Anthony y se parece mucho a él.

-¿Pero la mamá de Anthony no está muerta? -preguntó Annie-. Además, este hombre que está con ella no es su papá.

-Quizá sea la tía de Anthony -explicó Archie-. Vivian en Chicago. Se dice que tuvieron una hija, pero cuando murió unos días después de nacer, se mudaron a Boston. Ella y la madre de Anthony son muy parecidas, pero la madre de Anthony tenía el pelo más apagado y los ojos verdes.

-¿O sea que puede que yo sea esa niña? ¿Y que Anthony y yo fuéramos primos?

-Es posible, pero no lo sabrás hasta mañana por la noche.

Mientras tanto, afuera en el coche del tío William el chofer alzaba una pequeña antena en dirección al orfanato y estaba escuchando toda la conversación de Candy a la vez que también podía leer el contenido de las cartas, pues el chofer no era ni más ni menos que Kaito Kid. En cuanto descubrió que el coche aparcado bajo la casa de Candy era del tío William se apresuro a dormir al conductor y ponerse su uniforme, llegas al orfanato fue fácil ya que el chofer llevaba un mapa del camino que debía seguir

Así que una fiesta eh? Perfecto como a mi me gustan, mas gente menos sospecha aunque odio ponerme la ropa de esta época

-Un momento ¿que es eso?- dijo Kid

En el cielo se empezaba a distinguir una figura lentamente hasta que se divisiva por completo el hand-glider y en el Conan Edogawa. Conan ya había aprendido a aterrizar sin problemas, cuando tomo tierra Kaito bajo del coche pero esta vez con su uniforme de ladrón.

- ¿Es que nunca me vas a dejar en paz? Hay más ladrones en el mundo.

- Que le voy ha hacer, tengo demasiado tiempo libre y de alguna forma lo tengo que aprovechar.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber como has llegado hasta aquí.

- Le puse un localizador a Ran y además encontré al conductor que habías dejado inconsciente, le desperté y me dijo a donde tenía que ir.

-De todas formas es un detalle que me hayas traído el hand, ya me empezaba a cansar de tener que ir siempre por tierra. Así que si no te importa...-dijo desenfundado su pistola de cartas

-En absoluto, ten, todo tuyo-

-También eres razonable cuando quieres, bien pequeño detective si no me equivoco creo que nos veremos la próxima noche de luna llena. Sayonara.

Antes de poderle coger Kid lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció antes los ojos de Conan.

- Maldita sea- dijo mientras tosía

Cuando se disipo el humo Conan entró en el orfanato y allí se encontró con Ran, Candy y las demás.

-¡Conan! Se puede saber donde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupadísima-

- Pues esto...yo...veras... ai madre la que me va a caer

- No te enfades con el chico Ran, al fin y al cabo no es de esta época, seguro que se perdió cuando se lanzo por la ventana a perseguir a ese ladrón- dijo Candy

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!-

- Bueno Ran es que muy bien Candy, gracias por acabarlo de arreglar

- Siempre estas dando esos sustos y poniéndote en peligro, no lo vuelvas ha hacer mas entendido?-

- Ran...entendido-

- No quiero que te pase anda malo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- Esto...Ran, nos están mirando. Además tenemos un problema todavía mayor.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Aoko

- El chofer que os ha traído era Kaito Kid.

La sorpresa para todos fue general.

-¿Todavía pretende robarme la arcadia? Seguro entonces que lo intentara durante la fiesta, maldita sea, esa fiesta significa demasiado para mi, al fin voy a descubrir quienes son mis padres- dijo Candy

-¿Cuando es esa fiesta?- pregunto Conan

- Mañana por la noche- contesto Akako que le estaba echando un vistazo a la carta

- Si no me equivoco mañana habrá luna llena, si Kaito pretende robarte la arcadia durante la fiesta-

- Entonces decidido, iremos contigo e impediremos que Kid te robe la arcadia- dijo Aoko entusiasmada.

- ¿Haríais eso por mi?-

Esta chica haría lo que fuera para atrapar a Kid, ahora que lo pienso... pensó Conan

-Bien Kid- dijo Conan- se que has puesto un micro y que seguramente me estas escuchando ahora mismo, se lo que planeas así que nos veremos mañana por la noche.

A continuación Conan grito a voces la dirección de la casa de la tia Elroy y cambiaron de habitación.

-Hasta mañana no podemos hacer nada, será mejor que volvamos a casa, además necesitamos buscarle un traje al niño- dijo Candy

- Oye, ¿no pretenderás que me vista como los niños de esta época verdad?

-Si, es lo que pretendo así tienes pinta de niño de 2004 además que clase de zapatos usas? Son muy raros.

- No son zapatos, son bambas y estas precisamente te pueden causar un dolor de cabeza horrible. Es hora de irse, yo conduzco.

- ¿Que tu que?- dijo Akako

- A menos que alguna de vosotras sepa conducir y como supongo no queréis volver a pie, conduzco yo.

-¿Quien te enseño a conducir, Conan?- pregunto Ran

- Mi padre me enseño en Hawai-

Después de que Candy se despidiese de sor Maria subieron todos en el coche rezando porque Conan fuese capaz de llegar al freno cuando hiciese falta frenar, después de un rato viajando llegaron a Chicago.

-¿No ha sido tan terrible verdad?- dijo Conan

- Para ser tan pequeño conduces muy bien-

Mientras iban bajando del coche un hombre se acerco hacia ellos.

-Gracias a dios que me habéis traído el coche, sino el señor William se habría enfadado muchísimo- dijo agradecido.

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a bajar del coche las gafas de Conan empezaron a emitir un pitido

- No puede ser, y si...- entonces levanto la antena y activo el radar un punto luminoso se avanzaba en dirección norte- Lo siento señor le devolveré el coche mas tarde

Para sorpresa del conductor Conan se volvió a atar el cinturón y piso el acelerador hasta salir disparado.

¡Eh, Niñoooooooooooooo!

Idiota, no se dio cuenta de que le puse un transmisor en el hand-glider cuando se lo di, maldita sea, todavía me lleva mucha ventaja

Conan provocaba el caos por cada calle que cruzaba, los otros conductores no tenían mas remedio que apartarse seguido después de insultos hacia el pequeño detective. Mientras conducía también estaba pendiente del radar, la señal de Kid todavía estaba lejos.

Mierda, así no le atrapare nunca., no tengo mas remedio, tendré que tirar por en medio del parque

Conan dio un giro al volante y se interno en medio del parque, esquivando a cada persona y árbol que veía.

- Idiota, mira por donde vas-

-Lo siento- dijo Conan disculpándose

Ya queda menos, solo 10 metros y...

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

El coche pillo un fuerte bache cuándo salio del parque que le hizo elevarse un poco, peor eso sirvió para que Conan localizase a Kaito en el cielo y continuase su persecución

Ahí esta, pero como hare para que baje de ahí, lo tengo. Ahora si cojo ese atajo...

Conan giró por un callejón y dio una fuerte frenada. A continuación se bajo del coche y abrió el maletero.

-Bien la rueda de recambio sigue aquí. Veamos...-

_Mira Shinichi, he aumentado la capacidad de tiro de tus bambas pero te advierto que puede ser muy peligroso incluso para ti, gira la ruedecilla al máximo y después pulsa el botón que he incorporado detrás de las bambas._

-Vamos allá Agase, confío en ti-

Conan giro la ruedecilla, las bambas se cargaron de energía como solían hacer normalmente, luego pulso el botón, y de las bambas salio un aura aun mas fuerte, apenas podía contener el pie en el suelo cuando consiguió divisar a Kaito. Conan le dio un fuerte golpe a la rueda que salio disparada atravesando el cielo y destrozo el hand-glider. Al mismo tiempo Conan salio propulsado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás pero pudo ver como Kid caía en la azotea del edificio

-¡Bien!- exclamo Conan

Luego se incorporo y subió hacia la azotea del edificio donde había caído, peor al llegar se llevo una enorme decepción, Kaito no estaba, solo un muñeco y el han hecho polvo. El muñeco de Kaito tenía una nota.

"Espero que te hayas divertido persiguiendo a mi muñeco, me di cuenta enseguida de que me habías colocado un transmisor en el hand, no adelantemos acontecimientos, ya te dije que nos veríamos por la noche en la fiesta"

Kaito Kid

-Maldito Kid, debí habérmelo imaginado- arrugando la nota Conan se dirigió a la cornisa y desde ahí vio el coche- Bueno al menos no le he hecho ningún rasguño.

Pero en ese momento otro coche, seguramente el de un delincuente que huía de la policía se estrello contra el coche de Conan.

Vaya, espero que William tenga un buen seguro-

Mientras tanto desde otro edificio Kaito Kid vigilaba a Conan, su juego había funcionado y había guiado al detective hacia una trampa.

-Mañana nos divertiremos mas, te lo aseguro-

Conan tardo una hora en regresar a casa de Candy y cuando llegase le esperaría algo peor que la persecución que acababa de tener, la bronca de Ran. Al llegar al tercer piso reunió el valor que le quedaba y llamo al timbre. Candy le abrió la puerta, al entrar encontró al chofer.

-¿Donde has dejado mi coche, niño?- pregunto muy nervioso

-Pues lo deje delante se llamaba, a si, el Club de Jazz-

-¿Qué? Ahí se reúne toda la mafia, bueno, me voy, como le hagan un rasguño William me mata.-

Cuando se hubo marchado Ran salio de una de las habitaciones, con la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados.

-Conan, ¿Qué me prometiste acerca de hacer cosas peligrosas?-

-Bueno veras, le puse un transmisor a Kid y pensé que le podría capturar pero...-

Antes de poder acabar la frase Ran soltó un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa de la sala de estar partiéndola por la mitad.

-¡Oye, que me costo un dineral esa mesa¡- protesto Candy

-¡NO LO VUELVAS HA HACER MAS ¿ENTENDIDO?!-

-Vale, vale, lo prometo Cualquiera le dice que no -

-¿Y que paso con Kid?-pregunto Aoko

-Me engaño con uno de sus muñecos pero por la nota que me dejo esta claro que mañana en la fiesta piensa robarte la arcadia-

-Pues mañana será el día en que detengamos a Kaito Kid y al fin mi padre volverá a ser el de antes- dijo Aoko entusiasmada- Venga, hay que preparar un plan para capturarle.

Cuanta energía tiene esta chavala pensaron todos a la vez.


End file.
